Scooters having drivetrains that include continuously variable transmissions, such as pulley-based continuously variable transmissions, are known. In these applications, the continuously variable transmissions can contribute to the overall width of the particular scooter.
Scooters are known that include a reduction gearset positioned at the hub of the rear wheel of the scooter. Such a location of the reduction gearset can result in a bulky appearance. Motorcycles are known that include reduction gearsets within the transmission of the motorcycle.